Super Smash Brothers Survior style
by Ashuri chan
Summary: all the characters are thrown on an island to see who will be the final survivor (all characters from old N64)


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Ashuri ^.^ the hostess! And I don't own the store Claires Heh heh. Nintendo don't sue I have nothing you really want. maybe some anime tapes and such (shrugs) whatever floats your boat. Oh and it's the first Super Smash Brothers on N64 so none of the new characters are in it sorry guys.  
Super Smash brothers Survivor style  
Ashuri: ( walks up in wrap skirt and tank top with sandals) hello everyone and this is  
  
Super Smash brothers Survivor!! Now this is the third week and instead of having two tribes I said what the heck just throw them all together and see what happens..  
  
Camera man: but. that's not how it works..  
  
Ashuri: (squint) do you want to be paid?  
  
Man: .yes..  
  
Ashuri: well I'm not paying you to talk sooo.SHUT UP!!..anyways lets have a look see shall we!  
  
(camera pans over to the campsite)  
  
Pikachu:.PIKA!!!(jumps around and twirls)  
  
Link:..I'm hungry.(looks at Pikachu eyes go wide) mmmmm.roasted Pika...  
  
Pikachu:..PIKA!!!!(runs and hides)  
  
Link: damnit.(puts sword away)  
  
Fox: you weren't really going to eat Pikachu were you?  
  
Link:.umm.no..heh heh..(gets up and walks to his little tent)  
  
(Link walks up to tent and opens flap)  
  
C.Falcon: heeeeey Link (stands in Links Tent in pink speedo and leans on pole that holds up tent)  
  
Link: umm...(blinks and takes step back)..what the hell...  
  
C.Falcon: show me your moves!  
  
Link: .ehhhahh.(whimpers) I don't have any...(backs away slowly)  
  
C.Falcon: (walks up to Link and puts finger underneath Links chin) I know you do have SOME!! (grins)  
  
Link: Ummmm..GO AWAY!!!!.(pulls out sword) get back!!!! you.you. FREAK!!! (points sword at C.Falcon)  
  
C.Falcon: oooo link where did you get those earrings (fiddles with them) at Claires.they're preeetttyyy  
  
Link.get out. GET OUT NOW!!  
  
C.Falcon: ok but.. one condition.  
  
Link: NO!!!! GET THE HELL OUT!!! (picks him up and throws him out)  
  
C.Falcon: (lands in mud)  
  
Mario & Luigi: (bounce out of no where) MUD WRESTLING!! (cheers and throws Jigglypuff in there too)  
  
Jigglypuff: (slaps C.Falcon and jumps out)  
  
Link: (shudders and closes flap to tent)  
  
DK:.(sits by fire and drools) dooh...  
  
Kirby:...HIII!!!  
  
DK:..(drools and looks at Kirby)....dooohh...  
  
Kirby:.HI!?!?!(waves in front of DK face)  
  
DK:...(drools and it slops of the ground into a puddle) dooohh..  
  
Kirby: screw this..(grabs piece of wood and hits DK over the head and goes to seek better conversation)  
  
Samus: (leans against tree and looks at everyone)..hmmm..  
  
Ness: (whines) I want to go home.  
  
Samus: ..shut up kid.  
  
Ness: but.I want to go home..  
  
Samus: hey kid I don't want to be here either that damn girl sucked me into coming and when I get off I'm going to sue her sooo bad..(grumbles)  
  
Ness: your weird Mr. .  
  
Samus: grrr I'm a girl you stupid kid !  
  
Ness: sure..whatever.  
  
Samus: don't believe me kid here..(takes off helmet and reveals her face she has long dark brown hair and bright green eyes) now do you believe me you dumb kid?  
  
Ness: wow you're a pretty lady..  
  
Samus: thanks Ness.  
  
Ness: your still a weird crazy lady.(walks away)  
  
Samus: DAMN KID!! COME HERE AND LET ME SHOW YOU WIERD!!(chases after Ness)  
  
Fox: damn I'm bored of this damned island......  
  
Yoshi:...Yoshi!!  
  
Fox: excuse me?  
  
Yoshi: (glares and grumbles) yyyoshi!  
  
Fox: take it back you damned lizard  
  
Yoshi: (fingers Fox with stubby finger type hands)  
  
Fox: screw you (holds up gun and points it at Yoshis head)  
  
Yoshi:........(sweat drops) Yoshi......  
  
Fox: time to die! (gets ready to shot)  
  
Ashuri: (walks out of nowhere) hey that's no fair how the hell did you get past the metal detector?  
  
Fox: this gun is special  
  
Ashuri: I don't care give me that..(takes the gun and walks away)  
  
Fox: damn women.  
  
Ashuri: I heard that (uses his gun and shots and just misses his head)  
  
Fox: O.O;  
  
Luigi: (huddles in corner and smoke comes from where he is)  
  
Toad: (waddles out of nowhere) what are you doing Luigi?  
  
Luigi: smoking some of the kingdoms special mushroom  
  
Toad: WHAT!!!  
  
Luigi: hey.... that vest looks really good on you..  
  
Toad: .......Uh........thanks I think....  
  
Luigi: (smiles) come here I want show you something.... (walks to his tent)  
  
Toad: um...ok... (fallows and walks in after)  
  
(from inside of the tent)  
  
Toad: AH!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: like it no? oh well.. (laughs)  
  
Toad: what are you doing .... hey give me my vest back...  
  
Toad:... what are you doing with that?  
  
Toad: AH!! RAPE!!!!!!!!! RAPE!!!!  
  
Luigi: YA YOU LIKE IT THAT WAY!!!  
  
Mario: hey.....that's MY JOB!!! (gets insanely jalousie)  
  
(Mario jumps into tent)  
  
Mario: give me a piece of that ass!!  
  
Camera man: you think we should stop taping?  
  
Other camera guy: naah we can watch it later  
  
Camera man: oh ya.. forgot...  
  
Other camera guy: Oh ya some me the good stuff ...ah.. there it is.. oh ya..  
  
Camera guy: for gods sakes save some of that for later.....  
  
Other guy: Kay!  
  
Camera man: oh crap.... we left our sound mic on and were are taping...  
  
Other guy: DAMNIT!!  
  
(changes area)  
  
Kirby: where is DK?  
  
Fox: I saw him go that way (points north)  
  
Jiggilypuff: Jiggle Jig puff!  
  
Link: walks out to group) hey isn't the cliff that way?  
  
Samus: you wouldn't think he'd be that dumb would.. he?  
  
(Everyone runs towards cliff)  
  
DK: doooohh.(walks towards cliff edge)  
  
Ness: DK Stop you're getting to close to the cliff edge!  
  
DK: .(falls of cliff) DDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH ..  
  
(splat)  
  
Everyone: ._.; .. (blink)  
  
Kirby: hey is anyone hungry?  
  
Link: yeah me  
  
Luigi: me too  
  
Yoshi: yyyoshi!  
  
Samus: hey good idea lets go  
  
(they all walk away)  
  
(back at camp)Link: where is Pikachu?  
  
Ness: I haven't seen him since you wanted to eat him.  
  
Link: oh...(shrugs)  
  
C.Falcon: HI Linky poo (smiles and sits down beside him)  
  
Link:.O.O;.. get away..(moves over)  
  
C.Falcon: awe come on Linky lets go.play(smiles)  
  
Link: GAH! NO!! (jumps up)  
  
Mario: hey there's mail! (runs up with letter)  
  
Fox: what does it say?  
  
Mario: it says we have a reward challenge only one person will win and they get a prize!  
  
Link: sweet but what do we have to do?  
  
Mario: I think it's a question thing where the girl will ask us questions  
  
Link: damn it I'm bad at those..  
  
Luigi: we're supposed to go now lets go!  
  
(the group gets up and walks towards the challenge area with Pikachu a bit behind the group)  
ok that was a little screwed up. more then I expected. I guess you cant expect too much when your hyper off Snapple and chocolate pudding ^-^ that's it for now If you want to see what the challenge is you will have to review and ask! So.. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Heh heh.(coughs).. -Ashuri chan 


End file.
